Recueil d'OS sur Nevra
by Aleanne
Summary: Ceci est un recueil d'OS sur Nevra [ Le meilleur personnage ou presque d'Eldarya ! X-P ]. Il est inspiré du fan-club Nevra [ Merci pour l'inspiration ] et sera centré sur plusieurs questions du fan-club puis sur d'autres venant d'un peu partout. J'espère que ce recueil vous plaira. Et dans tout les cas je pense que cette suite d'OS formera une histoire au final.
Alors voilà une petite surprise : j'ouvre un **_recueil d'OS sur Nevra d'Eldarya_**.

Tous ces OS m'appartiennent, j'avais commencé à les écrire dans mon coin pendant que je naviguais sur le Fan Club Nevra [ Le meilleur ! ] et comme d'habitude si vous suivez mes autres écrits, je n'ai pas osé les poster.

Et maintenant que je suis assez en confiance c'est vous qui allez en profiter !

Je rappelle : que le jeu, le club, les premières questions et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

En avant premier thème :

 **De quelle espèce est Nevra.**

* * *

« Je pense que …

Ca y est je sais tu es un, hum, un heu.

\- Oui continue, c'est très intéressant ! ^^

\- Tu es sûrement, bon d'abord, récapitulons.

\- Oui, oui, tu sens bien que tu tournes en rond, non ?

\- Non, j'vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! ( Rougit )

Bon, depuis le début, qu'on se connait, tu … Mais arrêtes de me fixer comme ça c'est déstabilisant !

\- Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de tellement te déranger ( sourire enjôleur ).

\- Mais arrêtes laisse-moi finir ( Je lui donne un coup de coude, Nevra fait semblant d'avoir eu mal. Il sourit. ).

Donc depuis le début tu n'arrêtes pas de me déclarer que tu veux me manger, et bien d'autres indices, tel que ton, hum attitude, hum envers les filles. Je suppose que, bon Nevra tu arrêtes de me tourner autour !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si facile à déstabiliser.

Allez, tu as raison c'est fini de jouer.

( Il s'éclipse, en une seconde il a disparu )

\- Nevra ...

Bon, tu veux jouer alors moi aussi je vais jouer !

( Du haut d'un arbre, le ténébreux mais néanmoins séduisant jeune homme, la regarde s'éloigner préparer son plan d'action à son encontre. )

« Une bonne partie en perspective ! »

Dans sa chambre :

( Elle tourne en rond, les mains croisées, dans son dos, son familier la regarde d'un air indéchiffrable, celui-ci ne comprend pas pourquoi sa « maîtresse » est dans un tel état de nervosité, en conclusion il s'ennuit. )

« TOUT D'ABORD, je fais quoi ? Je le cherche ? ( Elle adresse un regard indécis à Nevrr, son familier, demandant une adhésion, inutile, car celui-ci hoche les épaules, se fichant bien de son problème. )

Ok, ou sinon ! J'attends que ce soit lui qui me trouve !

…

Mais non ! Il joue avec moi, il veut que ce soit moi qui le trouve pour m'attirer dans son piège, ou dans son … !

Hum, pensons à autre chose ! ( Se stoppe t'elle, les joues rougies )

Attend, Nevrr. J'ai une idée ! A moins que ! Mais oui ! C'est ça !

J'ai trouvé !

( hurle t'elle en sautillant partout : sol, lit, commode, étagère )

Aiie, j'avoue sauter sur une étagère ce n'était pas mon idée la plus lumineuse !

En place pour le plan. Hin, hin, hin ( rire maquiavélique ). »

« _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, c'est quoi son idée ? Et puis elle me demande même pas mon avis, bon, c'est vrai si on parlait la même langue se serait plus facile pour la communication mais là je pense que Nevra va le payer cher. Très cher._

 _Sa petite blague va tourner à quelque chose, hum, de dangereux…_ »

Du côté de Lia :

( Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, ignorant totalement les pensées quelques peu mouvementées de son familier, elle marche d'un pas assuré, prêtre à vaincre le monde entier, mais pour le moment elle préfère se charger du cas « NEVRA ! Il me soule ce mec ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment pas mal physiquement », elle tombe sur, … Ezarel ! )

« Ezarel ? _Mais bien sûr ! C'était la pièce manquante du puzzle ! HIN HIN HIN_ ( rire machiavélique puissance 10000 ) _!_

\- Lia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y aAHHHH !

\- Ah ah ah ! Keurf keurf ( s'étouffe parce que sérieusement elle est un peu affligeante avec son rire machiavélique ). »

Quelques instants plus tard dans les cachots obscurs du QG :

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! [ « Non mais punaise Lia, on avait dit : STOP les rires machiavéliques ! Tu m'exaspères. Je suis très déçue de toi.

\- _Pardon, pardon, désolééééééééée !_

\- Hin! Hin! Hin!

\- _T'es ignoble Aleanne on avait dit stop aux rires machiavéliques_ ( boude ) _._

\- Je m'en fiche je suis l'auteure de cette fanfiction ! ^_^ »

Reprenons. ]

Tu vas me le payer Nevra. Si tu crois que c'est toi le plus malin de nous 2 tu vas voir ce que peux faire une petite gardienne telle que moi !

\- Au secours, libérez-moi. Elle est complétement tarée !

Du coup, maintenant que j'y pense elle irait bien avec Nevra. ^^

\- Tais-toi petit pantin. Esclave de ma petite vengeance improvisée… ( Part dans un grand discours inspiré mais est interrompue par Ezarel )

\- Improvisée. Façon de parler, en plus c'est pas toi qui va devoir faire tout le boulot et devenir la ris…

\- Chut ! Il ne faut pas que les lecteurs soient informés de mon plan astucieux.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Chut, petit pantin.

\- Ah ! **AU SECOURS !** »

Deux heures plus tard, quelque part dans la ville :

Ezarel, après ces deux heures de pures tortures psychologiques, a enfin décidé [ et heureusement ] de se ranger aux côtés de notre « chère et tendre » gardienne.

Finalement l'idée de jouer les Cupidon le tentait bien et rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait lui infliger comme supplice l'excitait plus que ça ne devrait.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était définitivement pas son jour et il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais participer à cette petite entreprise.

Mais heureusement pour nous, il n'était pas au courant à ce moment-là ^-^.

Au grand dépit de la « si intelligente et stratège » Lia, Nevra la retrouve trop rapidement et d'un mouvement plein de grâce et de bravoure, elle prend ses jambes à son cou.

On ne peut décidément pas être stratège ET courageuse !

Il ne faut pas trop lui demander.

Comme des gamins ils se poursuivent, mais curieusement plus la course se prolonge plus notre petite gardienne ralentit comme happée par un peine infinie.

Elle décide d'enfin stopper cette mascarade et se retire sur le toit du QG.

Et bien évidemment sans en avertir Nevra.

Celui-ci n'abandonnera pas la situation actuelle et ne laissera pas Lia en paix. Risquant ainsi de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Sur le toit du QG :

Je m'avance près du bord du toit, observant pensivement les alentours, le paysage qui est offert à ma vue.

Je repense à ma venue à Eldarya, les jours pénibles qui ont suivis et la phase difficile d'acceptation avec mes coéquipiers des Gardes.

Je revoie aussi, mon premier familier que j'ai appelé Nevrr à cause d'une rencontre juste avant avec un certain personnage, puis mon arrivée dans la Garde de l'Ombre.

La Garde possédant le meilleur des instructeurs selon moi.

Il était dragueur et ne pensait qu'à me manger mais son attitude envers moi me … je ne sais pas, me rassurait.

Et après quand nous avons fini par devenir ami…

Malgré tout ça, étais-je vraiment à ma place ici, à Eldarya ? Qu'avais-je laissé dans mon monde ? Rien.

Rien ne me retenait ici comme ailleurs.

Peut-être que…

Mes pieds s'avancent encore plus de la bordure comme mus par une force propre.

J'aperçois une ombre derrière moi, surgissant de nulle part.

Nevra est à l'heure on dirait. Il n'aurait pas dû.

« Lia ? Que fais-tu ?! »

Je ne l'écoute pas plus mais bizarrement j'ai envie de le rejoindre.

 _Mais ce n'est qu'un FUTILE sentiment, moi._

 _M'abaisser à son niveau ? Jamais._

 _Redevenir la petite gardienne malléable du début, je ne le permettrais JAMAIS. JAMAIS de la vie !_

 _D'ailleurs j'en étais où avant que ce p'tit prétentieux, tellement sûr de lui ne m'interrompt ?_

 _Ah oui je m'empressais de continuer d'avancer._

Mais bien sûr l'autre petit vampire, m'attrape le bras et me plaque contre son torse.

Et comme une conne, il faut bien se l'avouer, je le repousse violemment me propulsant dans le vide.

Je pousse un cri.

 **Nevra.**

Toujours sur le toit :

Pendant un instant, je ne réalise pas l'horreur de la situation : Lia tombant du toit quasiment volontairement.

Mû par la peur de reconnaître l'inévitable, j'accoure et me penche en direction du vide. Je remarque alors la petite alcôve situé juste en dessous, et le visage souriant d'une petite traîtresse retenue par Ezarel.

Quelque chose me pousse en avant et je tombe.

« LIA ! Je te hais ! »

J'essaye de me rattraper à quelque chose et j'agrippe les vêtements d'Ezarel dans ma chute, l'entraînant à ma suite.

Nous chutons directement sur Miiko et je me rends soudain compte que j'ai malencontreusement EMBRASSE EZAREL !

Je jette un regard courroucé à Lia qui affiche un air étrange et non euphorique de sa victoire et de ma très certaine rétention dans les cachots par Miiko.

 **Du côté de notre Gardienne.**

Toujours sur le toit :

 _Oh mon Dieu c'est bien ce que je crois…_

 _Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou me sentir navrée._

« Ca va aller Lia, et puis ce n'est pas terminé ce n'est que le début.

\- Ouais tu as totalement raison ça va bien finir par s'arreng… »

 _C'est bon je suis devenue folle j'entends parler mon familier maintenant_.

* * *

Voilà mon premier essai, en espérant que les prochains seront meilleurs.

Et décidément à chaque fois que j'écris quelque chose ça part en n'importe quoi. ^^

Par contre le rythme de publication n'est pas encore décidé. ^^'

* * *

 _Comme après chaque texte petite précision :_

( ) = actions / informations supplémentaires des et sur les personnages,

[ ] = mes pensées / paroles,

 _Italique_ = pensées personnages.


End file.
